A Hero in a Wizard Guild
by CyanNekomata
Summary: Izuku has come across a man who stabs him, and Izuku wakes up in a new world! Who will Izuku trust? Will Izuku ever get home? And why as Natsu Dragneel gone missing? (Majeru saga 1.2)


**Author's Note: The observant audience has most likely noticed a Reaper in A Hero School now carries a note of Majeru Saga 1.1. This carries a note of Majeru Saga 1.2. This means that these events occur at the same time. For example, Majeru Saga 2.2 occurs AFTER 1.2 and 1.1, but at the same time as 2.1. Hope this all makes sense to everyone!**

Izuku Midoriya needed some alone time. Little did he know this was going to be a very big mistake. He really wasn't sure where he was walking, but in the end, Izuku found himself in an alley and bumped into a man with white hair and a long, maroon coat.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you know where I am? See, I kind of got lost, and I was trying to just take a walk to the park, but I think I took a wrong turn." Majeru simply looked at Izuku, analyzing him. _This muttering fool is the key to resetting my power. This is the current holder of One For All_, the man thought.

"You're Izuku Midoriya, right?" Majeru asked. Izuku confirmed, and the man drew his blade. Before Izuku could react, he found Majeru had impaled him with a purple-tinted katana. Izuku blacked out, and his body faded on contact with the sword.

Izuku woke up on a wooden floor in a large building, and a girl about his age with blue hair was kneeling over him, a green light emanating from her hands.

"He's awake, Erza!" The girl announced, and a girl with red hair, presumably Erza walked over and pointed a sword at him.

"You're awake, so you can talk. Now, how did you end up here?" Erza asked, and Izuku cowered in fear.

"I don't know, seriously, I don't. First thing I know, I get stabbed by some guy with a purple sword and the next I wake up on the floor here!"

"Well then, your case is a rather interesting one. You see, one of our guildmates disappeared a few days ago, and now you show up, along with a rise in dark guild activity. In fact, you are most likely a spy from one of these dark guilds, and we should detain you immediately." Erza said. "Unless you can provide some information about your guild."

"What is a dark guild? I have no idea what you're talking about, so how about I just get out of your hair and leave you all alone." Izuku said nervously, backing away.

"Erza, ask him if he knows anything about Natsu." A blue cat said, who was hovering a few feet in the air.

"Well, spill it. Have you ever heard of a man named Natsu Dragneel?" Izuku sat there and thought for a second.

"Sorry, but I can't say I have. Anyway, do any of you know how to get to Mustafu? I was going to the park, but then I got lost, and then some guy stabbed me. Wait, did I just say a guy stabbed me? Oh yeah, he totally did! Wait, does this mean I'm dead? What about Kacchan and Ochako?" Izuku started panicking. Then, a girl with long blonde hair and a white dress turned and looked at Erza.

"Erza, this kid is not from this world. Do you remember when you got sucked into Edolas?" The girl asked. "I imagine he's in a very similar situation."

"Well then, Mavis, what do you suggest we do?" Erza asked to what Izuku saw as an empty space. Izuku, wanting to be polite, said nothing.

"I think he should join the guild!" the first master said, "I'm sensing some sort of crazy power in him, which could prove useful in the raid against the Dreadknight guild. But one more thing worried me. Someone sent him to our world. This means there may be someone with the power to send people to other dimensions."

"Well kid, what's your name? I'm Erza Scarlet, the master of this guild. Would you like to join the guild?" Erza asked, extending a hand to Izuku.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, and until I find a way home, I'll be a member of the guild," Izuku affirmed. Erza said she had to run an errand, and left Lucy in charge of explaining the guild system to Izuku, as well as giving him the official guild stamp.

"Well Izuku, we have pink, green, blue, and red. Which color would you like, and where would you like the stamp?" Izuku told Lucy he wanted it on the back of his left hand, and when the stamp was planted, he saw the first master standing a few feet in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Am I going crazy?" Izuku panicked, while the rest of the guild hall roared with laughter.

"Ha… Ha… Wow, gets them every time." Laxus said, sitting at a table with the rest of the Thunder Legion. Mirajane pouted, saying it wasn't nice to laugh at the new member.

"To answer your questions, I am the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion's spirit given form. Only those of you with the Fairy Tail guild mark can see me. I am here to guide the current guild master, Erza Scarlet. However, I am also here to inform you of your situation. Thirdly, you are not going crazy." Mavis explained.

"You said you were here to inform me of my situation. And what situation would that be?" Izuku asked.

"Well, to put it simply, you are not from this universe. Your version of Earthland resonates at a naturally different frequency than our Earthland. Somehow, you crossed over from your world to ours." Mavis said. Then Erza walked through the door, holding a simple green box, with a cake for Izuku inside.

"Izuku, it has been a tradition for me to give all new members of Fairy Tail a cake from a shop near here. As you have just joined, I feel obliged to give you one." Erza said.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can eat this entire thing. Does anyone else want some?" Izuku asked to no one in particular, and five minutes later, he was sitting down with Erza, Lucy, the blue cat from earlier, Happy, Wendy, the girl who healed him, and a white cat, whose name was Carla.

"So Izuku, what is your world like? Do you still have the same magic we do?" Wendy asked.

"Well, my world is a lot different than yours. Instead of having a magic that can be learned or invented, in my world, you are simply born with your power. Eighty percent of the population has some sort of superpower, or Quirk." Izuku answered.

"Well then, what's your Quirk?" Lucy asked, as Erza simply sate there, thinking.

"My Quirk is a muscle enhancement Quirk. I can focus energy into my body, and strengthen my punches or agility with it. The name of my quirk is One For All. One person, rising above the rest with incredible power, to protect all others." Then, Erza spoke up.

"Well Izuku, our guild plans to raid a group of evil dark wizards in a few days. We were counting on our friend Natsu, but he has mysteriously vanished. Will you help us take down this guild?" Erza asked, truly giving Izuku a choice.

"I will, and hopefully, I can find something that will get me back home along the way." Little did Izuku know how true his words would be.


End file.
